


Sunburn

by CosmicJ_Writing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Graduation, M/M, Sterek Angst, Student Stiles, Student Stiles Stillinski, Teacher Derek, Teacher Derek Hale, Teacher-Student Relationship, sterek, sterek feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJ_Writing/pseuds/CosmicJ_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all 'Congradulations' are happy and full of congrats. Some are full of disappointment and failed goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn

All he could hear right now, was clapping hands, and his own breathing in his ears. Stiles stood straight, his eyes over looking the cheering crowd. His father was grinning from ear to ear, his girlfriend clapping along with the rest of the graduates. Stiles tossed a fist in the air and pumped it. A war cry fell from his mouth.  
Stiles was graduating today. School was over, and life was starting. Stiles was getting married in a year, he already had plans to go into the police academy and follow in his father's footsteps. 

Stiles trotted down the steps of the stage and wrapped his best friend in a hug. Scott wrapped him in a brother hug and and picked him up. Stiles shoved him and muffled his laughter as they fell in line.  
After the ceremony, Stiles went straight for his dad. Mr. Stillinski grabbed and wrapped his big arms around Stiles shoulders, holding his head and whispering words of pride in his ears. Stiles' eyes burned, his ears feeling warm.

When Stiles saw Mr. Hale, his heart nose dived into his stomach. Derek was wearing a black suit and his favorite blue tie that Stiles recognized immediately.  
In a split second he could hear the slapping of skin against skin, and moans, groans, a scream, and a gentle husky voice telling him, "I got you." Stiles could also hear the same voice tell him, "It has to stop," except the voice was filled with pain, and regret.  
Stiles was always quick to avoid Mr. Hale after he finished his freshman year, and never dared to pass by his class if he didn't need to. Now, his old teacher stood before him, his face full of pride and sadness. 

"Congradulations Mr. Stillinski." Derek told him, his voice now formal. 

"Thank you sir." Stiles said, his diploma in hand. He was uncomfortable, and desperate to run in a different direction but with everyone around him, he wouldn't get very far. 

"Big change for you. I hear you're going into the police force." 

"Getting married too." Stiles unnecessarily added. Derek's smile was tight and grim. "Yeah, Malia and I are getting married in a year."

"Very big changes." Derek said, his face fallen. Stiles swallowed, the urge to hug him or run both becoming unbearable. He couldn't do either. He stood there awkwardly, wanting everything including himself to just disappear. 

"I must get going." Derek said, in another split second Stiles just imagined never seeing or speaking to Derek Hale again. He pushed forward, his arms outstretched to wrap around Mr. Hale.  
A pair of warm hands wrapped around his wrists and stopped him in his tracks. He was so close to him, close enough he could feel the man's warmth. 

"You hug me now, and I'll never let you go." Derek told him, his eyes, mouth, voice, face full of both pain and desperation. Stiles couldn't speak. Derek pushed his arms back down at his sides and leaned back.  
"Even after three years and I still have feelings for you."

"You hurt me." Stiles breathed. "You changed me, made me different."

"I'm sorry."

"I loved you." Stiles said. "But I fucking hate you."

"I hope you do." Derek snapped. "It'll be easier to hate you too."

Stiles watched as the man turned and disappeared into the crowd, his last words leaving a sunburn on any he hope had for him and Derek.  
It was fine of course. Sunburns disappeared. His burn and hope would disappear and he could start his happy life with his fiancee and nothing would ever ruin it. 

A tear slid down Stiles' cheek.


End file.
